


She's An Old Friend

by So_u_like_pkmn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka cries, Blowing Shit Up, Bo-Katan is Kind of Amused, But Ahsoka is Going Through Things rn, Cause I want more of that content, Crying, Don't cry in a Sith Temple kids that's dangerous, Don't cry in an alleyway kids that's dangerous, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kaeden/Ahsoka, Mental Breakdown, Morai is a Little Shit, Please let her process all the things that happened to her, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), She has trauma Harold, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), This is basically a story about Ahsoka and Morai, but imma do it anyway, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Ahsoka remembers her first meeting with Morai vividly.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kaeden Larte & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm back in the Clone Wars fandom I guess. I really just wanted to write something with Ahsoka and Morai cause I want more content on them, or more content on Morai in general. So I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy :).

Ahsoka remembers her first meeting with Morai vividly. 

It was after Mortis, she was feeling restless that day, despite the ever moving camp on the short campaign they were just wrapping up. She was constantly asking Rex if anything else needed to be done before he shooed her off.

_ “You’ve been moving since you woke up, take thirty then come back, Little ‘un.” _

She had huffed, insisted that she was fine and willing to help, which was true. Energy itching to be released bubbled under her skin, but Rex wouldn’t hear it.

So she decided to meditate. Sitting in the lotus position on a large tree stump within eyesight of camp, Anakin had started becoming nervous when she wasn't in his sight or nearby. His check in’s ranging from a light nudge in their bond to him physically finding her and dragging her around by his side.

Normally she found that moving meditation worked better for her than the traditional meditation, but for some reason she was itching to just sit and commune with the Force.

The Force had changed for her after Mortis, coming more easily to her. She would even say the Force seemed eager to engage with her now, to wrap around her in its spiritual embrace and carefully guide her. 

That didn't change this time, the Force buzzed around her in what can be considered excitement. It seemed to be waiting for something. 

Then she felt it,  _ something _ that felt like they have been searching for her for a while. There was a light nudge against her walls before a hoot reached her montrals. 

A green and white convor landed on her knee. It - _ Her _ \- green eyes looked at her with deep understanding and intelligence as she stared into Ahsoka’s own.

A switch seemed to flick within her and Ahsoka just  _ knew  _ this convor was connected to her on a Force level. Reaching out a hand she slowly rubbed her knuckles over her chest feathers.

Morai - _ how did she know her name? _ \- closed her eyes in pleasure, giving a pleased hoot. 

A familiar presence hovered over Ahsoka’s mind, all warmth and love and she let it in. The presence wrapped around her mind before forming into a thin string of a Force bond. When she prodded it the strength of the strand surprised her.

She smiled at Morai, running her fingers through her head feathers.

That’s how Anakin and Rex found her hours later, playing with an oddly color convor. 

Anakin frowned as the coloring reminded him of the Daughter. 

* * *

Morai followed her everywhere. Either watching from the sky or choosing to fly down and demand pets.

No matter where she went, Morai was there. She could go from Couraunt to Felucia and Morai would be there. Ahsoka didn’t know how, but chose to not ask.

“How is she following us?” Anakin made no such decision.

Ahsoka shrugged, raising her knuckles into the air. Morai was quick to land on them, with a smile the padawan scratched her guide’s neck. “She is strong with the Force, I can sense it.”

The men had gotten used to Morai’s presence, some of them even giving her a nod in greeting. Fives tried to pet her once, earning a painless nip and bolstering laughter from his brothers. He pouted as Rex smuggly scratched the convor’s head feathers without getting bit. 

Obi-Wan seemed contemplative about Morai, but also slightly amused as he watched Ahsoka play with the corvor.

Anakin was concerned and a little afraid. Afraid that the convor’s appearance could mean losing his padawan like he did on Mortis, only there was no Daughter willing to save her and no Father to help transfer any life forces. 

But then he watched as Ahsoka hugged Morai to her chest, giggling as soft feathers tickled under her chin. Or spotted Ahsoka pouring over a map, the convor content to just perch on her shoulder. His fear slowly dwindled every time Morai was around and Ahsoka continued to laugh and smile.

* * *

Mace Windu watched as Skywalker’s padawan walked the halls of the Temple, the strangely colored convor flying behind her. Everyonce-in-awhile the padawan will glance behind her to make sure it was still there.

He sensed it was strong in the Force, very strong with the Light. The samething he sensed off of Padawan Tano after the mission to check on the ancient Jedi signal. 

Through the Force, Padawan Tano and the convor were connected in a way he has yet to understand. 

Mace didn’t like it. He couldn’t trust something he didn’t understand, something he had picked up as the Clone Wars dragged on.

He would watch. He will observe. He will try to understand.

* * *

Ahsoka held in her tears until she was far away from the Temple, away from Anakin’s pleading eyes and away from the judging presence of others.

She hugged her knees to her chest, curled up in a dark alley that others avoided and she cried.

Her shoulders violently shook with her full body sobs, her tears soaked through her leggings. 

She felt so  _ lost _ . Felt like the universe was ripping her apart as the betrayal of the people that raised her played over and over in her head. How hard it was to walk away from her Master - _ her brother, her best friend _ \- and put a clasp down on their bond. 

She considered severing it, but the very thought of destroying her last connection to Anakin made her cry even more. 

The Force wrapped around her battered soul, cooing warmth and comfort through her. The Force was understanding of her pain and encouraged her to cry out her emotions, to let it out into the air and into the Force.

A familiar hoot made Ahsoka look up, Morai stood in front of her on the alley floor. She unwrapped her arms from around her knees and stretched them out a bit. 

Morai took the hint and hopped into her lap, Ahsoka’s arms wrapped around her and the convor nuzzled into the embrace. Pushing comfort through their bond.

**_We are here, little one. We will always be here for you, our daughter._ **

Ahsoka buried her face into soft green feathers, letting the comfort of the Force and Morai surround her as she cried.

* * *

“Wow, I’ve never seen a convor like that before!” 

Ahsoka hummed, not looking away from the bolt she was tightening on her bike. Morai’s claws clicked against the metal table as she landed on it, a curious hoot as she hopped over to see what Ahsoka was doing.

“That’s Morai,” She gave a soft smile, wiping a grease covered hand on a grease rag before giving her friend a greeting scratch on her chest feathers. “She’s an old friend.”

Trace slid off the  _ Silver Angel  _ and approached with a wide smile. “Does she bite?”

The image of Fives’ pout appeared in Ahsoka’s mind. “If she feels like teasing.”

Trace held a finger out to Morai, who cooed and nuzzled her beak against the finger. The mechanic ran her knuckle over the cheek feathers. “She’s beautiful. Where’d you find her?”

“Actually,”  _ The Son’s fingers tapped her forehead. The Force was cold as it swept her away  _ **_because it was not her time yet, the Force had a plan for her and it required her to live_ ** _. The warmth of the Daughter's life force pulling her back to the mortal realm. Anakin’s arms wrapping desperately around her like if he let go she would be violently pulled away again and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it  _ **_again_ ** _.  _ “She found me.”

* * *

“Your pet is stealing my rations again.”

Ahsoka covered her mouth with a hand and turned her head so Bo-Katan wouldn’t notice her attempts at hiding her laughter. Judging by the Mandalorian’s dry look, she failed. 

The beskar infused battle dress was still new to her, but it felt right. Like her slowly blooming friendship and comradery with Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls.

“I’m sorry, she’s never done this before.”

Morai cooed as she landed on Ahsoka’s shoulder, a corner chunk of a ration bar in one of her claws. Bo-Katan gave an almost playful glare as the convor nibbled on it, making direct eye contact with the person she stole it from.

“I hope you get indigestion, you feathery thief.”

The convor merely swallowed the last bit, a pleased coo as she fluffed up her feathers.

Ahsoka burst out in laughter, her hands over her stomach as she tried to not lean over in her euphoria. Tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes.

She missed the pleased smile on Bo-Katan’s face as she watched her foundling laugh. 

* * *

Ahsoka was quiet as she stared at the crackling fire, Rex’s quiet snores reminded her that at least one of her brothers made it through this...massacure.

The Force was in mourning, mourning the genocide of the Jedi. The once galaxy of bright Force signatures now a vast darkness that threatened to shallow her up if she looked at it.

Warmth gently brushed her damaged mind and the flutter of wings brought her eyes away from the flames. 

Morai cooed sadly, her green eyes reflecting Ahsoka’s sadness but also understanding. 

Tears formed in her eyes and she picked up the convor, and hugged her close and cried into the soft feathers.

Morai cooed, raising her wings to rest against her cheeks in an odd way of cradling Ahsoka’s face. 

**_Oh, our daughter. Cry your tears, we will protect you._ **

Rex woke up as the sun rose, quickly finding Ahsoka curled up on the ground under her cloak. A familiar convor in her arms, green eyes looking at him in deep understanding.


	2. Ahsoka Novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to "I binge wrote two other chapters for this story instead of doing literally any school work."
> 
> This story evolved to be less "Togruta and birb are best friends UwU" to "Ahsoka faces and reacts to her trauma by crying, but she's getting there UwU."

Stepping out of the port, Ahsoka looked up through her hood to see Morai already circling above her. Her friend had become quite protective of her since Order 66. Always close by, always brushing her mind to remind her that she still had a friend nearby. 

Once she began to settle into her new house on Raada, Morai flew through the open window and landed on the dusty table. Giving a hoot, her green eyes scanned the house.

“Home sweet home,” Ahsoka mumbled as she activated the cleaning droid, watching it for a moment to see if it showed any signs of needing repairs.

The gentle buzz filled the home, drowning out their still mourning screams in the Force.

* * *

“I didn’t know you had a pet,” Kaeden’s voice had awe in it as she stared at Morai. “Does she bite?”

“Only if she feels like teasing,” Ahsoka hummed as she examined the parts of another thresher Kaeden brought on her table, reaching up a hand to give the convor on her shoulder a quick scratch under her beak. “She’s more of an old friend than a pet.”

Morai gave a coo, flying off of Ahsoka’s shoulder and onto the creaking headboard of the bed. Her green eyes turned to Kaeden with amusement.

“She’s beautiful,” The girl reached out a finger to the convor, who carefully nibbled on it in acceptance. “What species is she?”

“Convor,” The Torguta responded as she put the machine back together, a few parts of it placed to the side that had no purpose. “Well the thresher should work just fine now, should replace that cracked valve before it bursts though. It’ll last maybe a week depending on the use.”

“I’ll tell Miara,” Kaeden scooted off Ahsoka’s bed. “Thanks, Ashla.”

“No problem, tell her to come by whenever to install my lock. If I don’t answer Morai will let her in.”

The convor hooted, Kaeden gave her a shocked look for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“I’ll be sure to tell her!”

* * *

Staring at the random parts she had the urge to collect, they began to click together into shapes in her head.

Morai cooed, flicking her tail to flip one of the pieces over, urging her to try.

Closing her eyes, Ahsoka held a hand over the pieces. They slowly rose into the air, circling around each other as parts began to click together and forming two familiar looking handles.

_ “Execute Order 66.” _

_ The screams in the Force as Jedi were slaughtered by troops they trusted all at once. Youngling’s cries as they were also killed, their lives cut short before they had a chance.  _

_ The darkness of her bond with Anakin. _

_ The holocron that came to her, Obi-Wan’s image bringing tears to her eyes the moment she saw him. _

_ Rex’s desperately holding onto her as they hugged goodbye, he almost didn’t let her go and she almost didn’t want him to. But he had a duty to his brothers. _

Ahsoka cried out, releasing her hold on the half finished lightsaber handles. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

She heard a gentle coo and warm feathers brushed against her arm. The Force wrapped around her in comfort, crying at her pain. 

A part of her knew that it was important for her to do this, that this was the first step to her possibly healing.

But the louder voice in her head reminded her that she wasn’t ready yet, that she was still lost and alone in this new universe. A new universe that wanted her dead more than anything.

* * *

Morai cried out from the sky as Ahsoka stared down the Sixth Brother, the empty weight of her half formed lightsaber handles on her belt. 

The kyber crystals in his unique lightsaber cried out to her through the Force, begging her to free them of the darkness and hate. Their song began to intertwine with her heart, but it wasn’t completely  _ right  _ yet. 

The Force wrapped around her, eager and encouraging. An image came to her mind of the Force as a small yet ferocious creature lounging on her shoulder, its eyes locked on the Sixth Brother as it prepared to pounce.

Ahsoka held out her hand and clenched her fist, pulling the kyber crystals towards her as she accepted their song to her being. The lightsaber sparked and sputtered in the Inquisitor’s hands as the songs changed in response to her acceptance. 

The moment the crystal’s allegiance changed to her, the lightsaber backfired and exploded in his hands.

There was a thud as the Sixth Brother’s body fell to the ground, his lightsaber’s remains a short distance from it.

A gentle push from the Force was all she needed to move towards the leftovers, spotting some parts her own handles needed desperately in order to even work. 

She shifted through the parts, plucking out the ones she needed and adding them to her own before she used the Force to bring the kyber crystals to her.

Ahsoka looked down at the crystals hovering over her palm, their songs bright and calling. Happy to be free from the darkness.

They had found themselves again after being lost for so long, just as she had.

The white color of her new ‘sabers held the promise of a future full of light and new adventures.

* * *

Ahsoka let out a breath as she looked over Raada’s population in the hold of the Rebel ship, a ghost of the emotions she once had after many of her missions during the Clone Wars. 

Morai wasn’t physically with her, she never is when Ahsoka was moving through space. But she felt the guide’s pride in her choices. In her first steps of healing after Order 66. 

“Ahsoka!” An arm wrapped around her as Kaeden pulled her into a hug, the girl’s face buried into her shoulder. It was slightly awkward with Kaeden’s other arm still being injured, but Ahsoka didn’t mind as she wrapped her own arms around the girl’s shoulders. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“It’s nothing,” The Togruta’s voice held amusement as she smiled over Kaeden’s shoulder. “I should tell you about some of the situations my Master and I got into.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of "Exploring Ahsoka Tano's trauma under the disguise of saying this story is about her and Morai's friendship."

“You have a Force guide.”

Ahsoka hummed at Kanan’s statement, her eyes on the circling Morai above them.

“She came to me a long time ago, during the Clone Wars,” She smiled lightly as the convor did a loop, showing off at those watching.

“I remember seeing her following you around the Temple,” Kanan gave an amused huff, a smile playing on his lips. “Master Windu often wondered why the Force decided to give you a guide, what it meant.”

She could tell the last part was mostly a question. “It’s a long story, my Masters and I went on many strange adventures. Some of them the Council would never believe us about.”

“Well...I’m not the Council.”

Ahsoka turned to Kanan, a watery smile on her face as she felt the beginning of a thin bond form. “It all began when we investigated an old Jei distress signal…”

* * *

Ahsoka held a finger out to the baby, smiling as she grabbed onto it with her own tiny ones. She felt a young presence brushing against her own, she gave the equivalent of a flick of the nose. The baby giggled in her arms, she wiggled around her blanket.

“Never thought I’d see you holding a baby.”

The Togruta chuckled as Rex sat in the chair beside her, his eyes on the baby. “I certainly never thought I would be holding a youngling. Never saw that kind of family in my future.”

A mischievous look came across Ahsoka’s face as an idea came into her mind.

“Oh, I know that look,” Rex eyed her suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you mean. Here.”

Before he knew what was happening, Ahsoka plopped the baby into his arms. He paused in shock as she adjusted his arms to hold her correctly. The clone sputtered. “Commander-wait, I don’t know how to hold a youngling!” 

“Don’t worry, Captain. You’re doing just fine,” She held up a hand in a soothing motion as she quickly took photos on her personal datapad. “She likes you.”

To reinforce this, the baby blew a raspberry and giggled loudly. Her little arms reached up towards Rex’s face, clenching her fists repeatedly in a give-me motion. 

She watched as her oldest friend’s heart melted at that, his arms becoming a little more firm in his hold of the youngling.

* * *

“Ouch, Morai!” Ahsoka hissed, snapping her eyes open to raise an eyebrow at her companion. The finger that Morai bit pulsed in pain. “I’m meditating.”

Or she was trying to meditate. Since she landed Morai has been trying to lead her off into the wilderness that surrounded the new Rebel base.

Ahsoka needed to meditate, to release her emotions on what she knew would happen when she ventured to Malachor with Kanan and Ezra. On her emotions on  _ who  _ will undoubtedly be there waiting for her.

“Fine, fine,” She sighed, standing up and brushing the dust off her skirt. “Lead me, my friend.”

Morai hooted and took to the air, flying deeper into the unknown of the planet.

Ahsoka followed, ignoring the creatures that began to show up the longer she followed the convor.

There was a large dip in the land, she carefully slid down the dirt banks. She looked around as Morai perched on a large rock.

“Why did you bring me here, Morai?” She asked.

The ground started to shake and the rock that Morai was perched on rose to reveal a form. The Force shifted and she got the sense that she was in the presence of something ancient and powerful.

“Former Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano,” The being’s voice rumbled around her. “I am the Bendu, I sense much conflict in you. Tell me, what is the cause of your imbalance.”

The Force around her was charged, not necessarily in a bad way. It implied that this meeting was important; the will of the Force.

“Greetings, Bendu,” Ahsoka greeted before she explained her expectations and her fears of what she will find on Malachor. 

Bendu listened patiently, never interrupting or reacting besides an open smile.

"You are set on this confrontation then?" He asked once she finished.

“Yes,” She took in a breath. "I have to know the truth."

"So be it, but understand this, much will change as a result of this encounter, including you.”

"Isn't that true of all things, as time advances?" Ahsoka gave her new friend a bittersweet smile, an idea of what this conversation was leading to. What she will have to accept.

"My dear, when I say change, I mean death."

"So I will die?" She closed her eyes, bitter acceptance on her tongue.

"Will you?” Bendu asked, almost rhetorically. He had a knowing smile on his face. “I didn't know that. Goodbye then, Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight."

The Force being turned away from her, sinking back into the ground.

Ahsoka stood there for a moment before she sighed, a soft smile on her face. “Just when one thinks they understand the Force…”

* * *

Ahsoka slowly limped out of the destroyed Sith Temple, following Morai as she barely held herself together. Tears threatened to appear in her eyes, but now was not the time. She had to get off of Malachor if she had a chance of surviving.

Morai and the Force seemed to disagree. The convor perched herself on a broken chunk of the Temple, encouraging Ahsoka to sit down and rest for a moment.

She wanted to protest, to say she didn’t need  _ rest  _ she needed to get off this Force-forsaken planet.

But exhaustion pulled her mind and the Force nudged her to rest, to gain some strength and better survive. 

With a sigh, she carefully lowered herself to the ground, leaning back on the chunk. For a moment she closed her eyes.

A sob escaped her lips, she clenched her eyes as the tears finally began to fall.

She brought up a hand to wipe away the tears on her right cheek.

Her Master had fallen. She had suspected- _she knew since their bond reawakened when he attacked the Phoenix cell sheknewsheknew she just_ ** _denied_** _it-_ for a long time, but to have it confirmed broke her heart. Anakin, her Master, her _brother_ , had fallen and killed so many Jedi. _So many Jedi_. He trained the Inquisitors to hunt and kill and he _would have killed her too_. There was no hesitation as they fought, his swings full of power and his darkness pushed against her light. 

Her Master. Her brother. She loves him and yet  **_“Then you will die.”_ **

He would have killed her.

She winced as her ribs protested her curling up to hug her knees as she often did as a youngling. Morai gave a reprimanding hoot and leapt into her lap. 

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her friend and buried her face into the green feathers, distantly remembering that she did the same thing after she left the Order in a dirty alleyway.

She sure knows how to pick the places to cry.

She cried and sobbed. Millions of thoughts went through her head.

_ Maybe if she didn’t leave this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if she kept in contact after she left then he wouldn’t have Fallen. Maybe if she just  _ **_took Maul’s hand_ ** _ then Sidious would be dead and the Jedi wouldn’t have been slaughtered and her Master wouldn’t be a puppet of the darkside. _

All the maybes, what ifs, and blame flew through her head. As much as she wanted to blame herself cause if  _ she  _ created the problem then she can  _ fix it _ , but a part of her knew. The part of her that gained wisdom through all the trials and trauma she’s gone through knew.

Knew that she was not responsible for Anakin’s fall, nor was she responsible for bringing him back to the light if the Force willed it. 

No matter how much she loved and wished and screamed for her brother to come back to her, Ahsoka was not going to be able to bring her Master back. 

The days of Skyguy and Snips were gone, long gone. She thought she had accepted that fact a long time ago, but the fourteen year old padawan in her held onto that hope that she would reunite with Anakin again. Held onto that hope and refused to let go with the stubbornness that Obi-Wan would have said she got from her Master. 

She just had to accept it. Accept it with choked sobs next to a destroyed Sith Temple with her only comfort being a green convor and the Force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make my writing reflect Ahsoka's sporadic thoughts in the beginning of her mental breakdown and then ease it kind of how mine ease out after a while. I based Ahsoka's off of my breakdowns so hopefully I managed to reflect that in my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering maybe doing two more chapters, one during the Ahsoka novel and the other during Rebels, but I haven't decided if I will yet.


End file.
